


It Was An Accident

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [33]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean and Sam getting cursed by a witch and turning into girls, and Castiel struggling seeing a beautiful Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was An Accident

You had decided to stay back at the bunker while Dean and your boyfriend Sam had gone out on a mission that Dean had dug up. You had no idea what the boys were getting themselves into, but you had thought it was best that with Castiel here in the bunker that the two of you would be able to do what you wanted to do while the brothers were out doing what they needed to do best.

 

You heard the familiar rumble of the Impala pulling up the driveway. You heard the engine die and the shouting was heard. It wasn’t male voices. Two women voices? No. You opened the door and darted down the sidewalk only to see a blonde haired girl with green eyes dressed in Dean’s clothes more feminine though and a brown haired girl with hazel eyes that matched Sam’s clothes. “What the hell…”

 

“Don’t ask.” The blonde shouted.

 

“Dean don’t yell at Y/N.” The brunette scolded the blonde haired girl.

 

“Oh come on Sammy were freaking chicks.” Dean complained.

 

You shook your head. “A witch?” You questioned looking at the two brothers… well now sisters to be more infact.

 

Sam nodded her head. “Yes, Y/N. We went after a witch.”

 

You rubbed your face. “Oh this is just great. Come on… let’s get the two of you inside. Let’s just hope that I am able to reverse what the damn witch did to the two of you.” You said groaning.

 

Sam and Dean followed you back inside.

 

“Cas!” You yelled. “We’re going to need that book.”

 

“What book?” Cas called out to you.

 

“My magic book where’s it at. You had it last.” You yelled again having both brothers following you.

 

“You really think that you can reverse it Y/N?” Dean asked looking at you.

 

“You better hope so. Trust me I don’t think the two of you will be able to survive being women.” You said shaking your head.

 

Cas came into the room carrying your big book of magic that he had borrowed. Cas almost dropped it when he saw Dean standing there next to her sister Sam.

 

You caught the book. “Damn it Cas. Can’t you be a bit more careful?”

 

Cas couldn’t say anything. His eyes were wide as he continued to look at Dean.

 

You shook your head and began to walk to the table. You put the book down onto the table and you sat down at the table. You began to look through it. You groaned as you began to flip through the pages. “It’s just a simple spell to switch the sexes right?” You asked looking up at your boyfriend Sam.

 

“I think that is all that it was.” Sam said rubbing her face with a sigh.

 

“Well be thankful that I should be able to find to change the two of you back to your handsome selves. Sorry Sam, but I don’t swing for the girl team. I like you the way that you were.”  
  


Sam rubbed the back of her head. “I know what you mean.”

 

“You miss your form of a man.”

 

Sam nodded her head. “Yes.”

 

“Good.” You said as you continued to look at the book. You let out a soft sigh. “This might take me a bit. I mean there is no table of content with this book.”

 

“I know that you can do it.” Sam said with a smile.

 

You felt your heart flutter. This female Sam still reminded you so much of your Sam. You wanted to be able to give him a kiss and then scold him and Dean properly later.

 

“I know that you can do it Y/N. You are our resident witch.” Dean said looking at you with a smile.

 

You rolled your eyes and went right to work flipping through the pages of the book. “Come on where is it.” You said looking through your book. Granted you were a resident witch a good one at that not like the ones that Sam and Dean had come across in the past. You were a hunter by nature and a good one at that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ah!” You said finally finding the page. “Oh wow… I have to say that you guys are very lucky.”

 

“What do you mean Y/N?” Dean asked looking at you with wide green eyes.

 

You handed Sam the book. “Read that.” You stated proudly to your boyfriend.

 

Sam read it over seeing that you were right. They were lucky indeed. “Dean she’s right. It will wear off in the morning.”

 

“You’re kidding.” Dean said with a groan.

 

“Nope.” You said with a smile. “You just have to wait until morning and it will wear off. You two will be back to normal.”

 

“But I am still a chick till then and dealing with Cas staring at me.”

 

You laughed lightly and rested your head on Sam’s shoulder. “You are a good looking woman Dean… that’s probably why he can’t stop staring at you.”

 

Dean threw her hands up in anger. “This is bullshit.”

 

“What it Deano.” You said laughing lightly. “Everything will turn out fine in the end. You will be your womanizing self again in the morning.”

 

Sam looked at you. “Shall we go to bed?”

 

You grinned. “Yeah. And in the morning you can make it up to me.”  
  


“Oh believe me darling I do believe that I will make it up to you.”

 

“Good.”

  
  



End file.
